1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolder for removably holding hinges which support a seat and seat lid, respectively, of a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the hinge holders of this type is known from the disclosure In the Japanese Patent Application No. 255855/94 (Japanese Provisional Publication No. 117148/96) of the Applicant of the present invention, Which proposed a hinge holder comprising a case provided with fixtures which are to be secured to the body of a toilet bowl and open at either axial end thereof. The case has an engagement means formed on the inner wall thereof in the proximity of each axial end thereof. A hinge case for each of toilet-bowl seat and seat lid operating hinges is inserted axially into the holder through a corresponding one of the end openings of the holder and engaged on a corresponding one of the engagement means. Each hinge comprises a rotating shaft having formed axially through it a non-circular hole into which there is engaged a non-circular fixing pin on which fixtures of the seat and seat lid are fitted. Thus the holder accommodates and holds therein the hinge came of the hinge.
The toilet-bowl seat and seat lid operating hinge have further been improved in that an adjusting screw is, penetrated axially through the rotating shaft; there are provided a stationary cam member in which the rotating shaft is inserted coaxially and which is not rotatable itself and a rotatable sliding cam member in which the rotating shaft is inserted coaxially and which is rotatable with the rotating shaft and slidable of the rotatable sliding cam member, the rotatable sliding cam member being located opposite to the stationary cam member, there is provided between the rotatable sliding cam member and a spring holder screwed to one end of the adjusting screw inside the hinge case a compression spring of which the effective length is to be adjusted by turning the adjusting screw to increase or decrease the elasticity of the compression spring in order to adjust the torque of the rotating shaft.
This operating hinge is disadvantageous in that if the fixture of the seat or seat lid is installed in the end opening of the holder formed axially of the rotating shaft with a fixing pin as in the conventional hinges of this type, when the hinge case has been engaged into the end opening of the holder, the fixing pin will interfere with manipulation of the rotating shaft so that the torque of the rotating shaft cannot freely be adjusted by means of the adjusting screw after the seat and seat lid are installed.
For the torque or the rotating shaft to be adjustable after the seat and seat lid are installed to the operating hinge and the rotating shaft to be removably installed in the holder, the rotating shaft of the operating hinge should be extended integrally by a fixing shaft portion on which the fixture of the seat or seat lid is to be secured and the head of the adjusting screw penetrated axially in the rotating shaft should be exposed at one end of the fixing shaft portion.
Thus in case the hinge case of the operating hinge is inserted into the case of the conventional holder through the opening formed at either end of the case. If the fixture of the seat or seat lid is independent of the seat or seat lid and removably fixable to the seat or seat lid, the fixture can be removed from the seat or seat lid and first inserted and fitted on the fixing shaft portion of the rotating shaft of the operating hinge of which the hinge case has been engaged in the case of the holder through the end opening, and then the end portion of the seat or seat lid can be installed on the fixture of the seat or seat lid. Therefore, the conventional holder is compatible with such a hinge so long as the fixtures of the seat and seat lid are removable. However, if the fixtures of the seat and seat lid are formed integrally with them, respectively, not to be removable, the fixtures of the seat and seat lid will interfere with installation of the operating hinges into the conventional holder, so that the hinges cannot be installed into the holder.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art by providing a holder for operating hinges for a toilet-bowl seat and seat lid having fixtures integrally provided thereon, respectively, and which can be installed to the hinges, respectively, and also for operating hinges each having an operating shaft having a fixing shaft portion on which the fixtures of the seat and seat lid are to be fitted and which is to be projected out of a hinge case, in which operating hinges the torque of the operating shaft can freely be adjusted after the seat and seat lid are installed to the
The above object can be attained by providing a holder in which a pair of operating hinges for a toilet-bowl seat and seat lid, respectively, is accommodated coaxially to be removable, comprising according to the present invention:
a case open at the bottom thereof and at either end thereof,
engagement means provided inside the case and on which the operating hinges in pair are partially engaged respectively; and
fixtures provided outside the case and by which the case is to be fixed to the body of the toilet bowl;
the pair of operating hinges being to be inserted into the case from the bottom opening of the case and engaged on the engagement means; and
fixing shaft portions of rotating shafts of the hinges on which the fixtures of the seat and seat lid are coaxially fitted being to be projected out from the end openings of the case.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the engagement means may be engagement pieces provided inside the case and on which the operating hinges accommodated in the case are partially engaged.
According to a still another aspect of the present invention, the engagement means may be engagement projections provided inside the case and on which the ends of the pair of operating hinges accommodated in the case are engaged.
According to a yet another aspect of the present invention, the engagement means may be a fixing block inserted into the case from the bottom opening of the case and which abuts the ends of the pair of operating hinges accommodated in the case.
The above object can be attained also by providing a holder in which a pair of operating hinges for a toilet-bowl seat and seat lid, respectively, is accommodated coaxially to be removable, comprising according to the present invention:
a case open at the top whereof and at either end thereof;
fixtures provided outside the case and by which the case is to be fixed to the body of the toilet bowl;
a cover removably attached over the top opening of the case, and
engagement pieces provided inside the cover to engage the ends of the operating hinges accommodated in the case;
the pair of operating hinges being to be inserted into the case from the top opening of the case;
fixing shaft portions of rotating shafts of the hinges on which the fixtures of the seat and seat lid tire coaxially fitted being to be projected out from the end openings of the case: and
the engagement pieces provided on the cover resting on the ends of the operating hinges.
These objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.